User talk:Craven6
Talk To Me! RE: This is not how the Club Penguin Wiki's admin promotion system works. Request for adminship is currently closed, meaning nobody can be nominated, and besides, only bureaucrats can promote users to admin, which I am not one. --LordMaster96 Talk 18:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re Em no... You asked LM to give it to you but he said that he's not a bureaucrat, so you come to me. What part of no do you get? Have you even read any of the guidelines for being an admin? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 19:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) old blue puffle page i didnt delete it. im not an admin. all i did was add the catagory "Puffle" no. lordmaster and hat pop didnt delete it. it just has the delete tag. Please stop, i didnt do ANYTHING! Craven6 01:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I unlocked your userpage. It is really close to 40% though, meaning that you have to be cautious when you edit your userpage. If it passes 40%, it will be locked. --LordMaster96 Talk 01:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Userpage As Lordmaster96 has unlocked but has warned you, I'd like to remind you that your editcount is now back up to 42%. I won't protect your userpage this time, but if you do not get it down this week, it will be protected for even longer. I have checked your contribs and you are making more userspace edits. When we unlock your userpage, this doesn't mean you can start editing it again all the time. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 19:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Please stop removing content from pages. It is considered vandalism. --LordMaster96 Talk 20:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! As a matter of fact, I'm on Sherbet at the Town right now. --LordMaster96 Talk 18:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi. Thanks for your award. I don't usually go on Club Penguin now, but usually when I go on, it's when something has been released (e.g. party, stamp, field-op, etc.). --LordMaster96 Talk 03:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: As for your request for a beta to be added, this is a reply I've gotten: 10:52:51 Seahorse LordMaster96, if they are on now, tell them we need to see the beta hat on club penguin ourselves This is to make sure that there is no cheating involved by the player itself. --LordMaster96 Talk 17:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes I would like to meet you when and what time on PST do you wanna meet also please sign your messeges with --~~~~.Thanks Bye!1998drpepper 23:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ok Meet U There 1998drpepper 00:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG Sorry I was at school tell me a time we can meet at on thursday -1998drpepper Talk 22:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Plan? Server: South Pole Room: Town Time: 5:00 EST 3:00 MST/MY Time or 2:00 PST Club Penguin ERROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UPDATE: Club Penguin just got messed up ledst I found a money maker just go here *Money Maker Ok i logged off and logged back on and I lost you and Kyle as a friend and my igloo got reset -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 23:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Message If you haven't already, please read the Manual of Style and grammar page (for help). They will give you friendly tips in learning how to contribute even better. Thanks! :) :By the way, I can be better contacted here on the other wiki. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 02:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Im blocked Ok LordMaster96 blocked me from the new wiki cause i am under 13 years of age and now pretty soon i will be blocked on this to. -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 20:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Errors!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok Someone hacked my account They Bought me all girl items from the Penguin Style and now i got banned so i may quit cp sooon!cause it is messed up -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 17:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Well it does not matter anymore :( Well it does not matter anymore :( she hacked everything my account my computer everything and I am banned forever :( It was nice knowing ya i will send another messege onnce we hear from cp support Your friend Good bye:( -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 20:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) So you are the hacker No one can delete penguins onkly modraters so you been hackinbg my account all along :@ well then goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if this is not the hacker REPLY NO I AM NOT THE HACKER WITH THE DETALD MESSEGE THIS IS KNOW LONGER A ERROR IT IS A HACKER!!!!!!!!!!! lol i hope your not the hacker anyways goodbye -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 20:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank You My dad is calling cp right know until i get my account back i will use my sisters account here name is Marlien900 what server are u at -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 20:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I missed your party ---- Hello, Sorry I missed your party I was busy on that day and couldn't come. I also found out about it 1 hour later any way Why haven't you been on cp lately oh club penguin is making a new cp chinese game and site I have seen previews oh what is the money maker u use please tell me the link -1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 05:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Come to the new wiki!!!!!! I suggest you come to the new wiki by clicking here [[User:1998drpepper|'1998drpepper]](TALK| )' 17:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Anonymous: User Please stop canidating for an article to be held for deletion. You can just mention that the party is unconfirmed and may be a possible event in the future. Re: Hey! What's Up? Yeah I play CP. I'm about to log in to server Blizzard right now. (as of 3:05 PM, July 11, 2011) Ratchetter 22:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC)2009IW4